


Seeing in Colors

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Second story in the Inebriated Triplet -series.Brian was drunk in "Denshe". Let's see what happens when the roles are reversed.





	Seeing in Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: _\--First Published: 02 August 2005_  


* * *

"White . . . everything's so friggin' white in'ere."

Brian peeked over the newspaper to see Justin closing the loft door after stumbling inside. "What's white?"

Justin turned towards Brian's voice, startled, as if just realizing there was actually someone else in the apartment. Brian raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Friggin' white. What is?"

Justin frowned and spread his arms, indicating the whole loft area. "This. Everything. _Friggin'_ white." He repeated the last part to himself, whispering, then giggling. Just the tiniest bit.

Brian lifted one eyebrow, put down the newspaper he had been reading and stated, "You're drunk."

Justin burst out laughing at the comment, and Brian amended, "Or possibly even high."

He watched Justin wander towards the bedroom, then up the steps and a second later come crashing down on the bed, nose to sheets, sneaker-clad feet dangling in the air.

Brian rolled his eyes and got up off the couch, muffled laughter calling him from where the blond lay.

"You and Daphne must've had one hell of a night if you're this fucked up," he remarked as he crouched down to pull off Justin's shoes. Small rocks and sand from the street made a mess on his carpet.

"Didchu just make a ref'rence to me an' Daph fucking?" Justin's mumbling voice interrupted his actions. "'Cause that's just _gross_."

Brian snickered. "I assure you, Sunshine, the thought didn't even cross my mind."

"Good." Pause. "But why's the bed white?"

"Justin," Brian tugged on a leg, "the duvet's blue."

Justin turned around until he was lying on his back. "Yeah, but it's so white. Everything's . . ."

Brian cocked an eyebrow.

"Red."

"What?" Brian stared at Justin. "Now everything's red?"

The young man on the bed let out a small laugh. "No, silly, you're red."

Brian crawled on the bed and settled down next to Justin. " _Okay_ , I'm red," he played along. "What are you?"

Justin glanced down at himself, face serious. Suddenly he grinned. "I'm rainbowy."

"Rainbowy, huh? You bet your queer ass, you are."

Justin turned towards Brian and whispered, "Yeah . . . But you're red. I like red." He nipped at Brian's clean-shaven chin.

"So it seems," the brunet chuckled and draped his arm over Justin's back, Justin's tongue laving at his throat.

"Ya know," Justin said quietly as he stopped sucking on the side of Brian's neck five tantalizing minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're turnin' burrrundy," Justin buried his nose against Brian's collarbone, "and so am I."

"Burgundy? What do you mean, burgun--"

A hand grabbed at Brian's crotch.

"I _love_ that color!"


End file.
